


The Magic of a Wedding Night

by lookwhatiwrote



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, I had fun, Just a bit of smut really, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 10:20:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookwhatiwrote/pseuds/lookwhatiwrote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James and Lily celebrate their first night as a married couple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic of a Wedding Night

“Ugh, that was hard.” 

Slumping down on the grand, luxurious bed which was placed provocatively in the centre of their hotel room, Lily watched in rapture as the billowing white skirts of her dress fluttered alluringly around her. This distraction thankfully took her away from the ache which was building in the soles of her feet from the amount of dancing she had been doing over the course of the evening. She heard a husky laugh from the other side of the room and lifted her head to fix her – as of that afternoon – husband, with a teasing glance, letting him know that she wasn’t serious. 

Propping herself up on her elbows, she watched as James made his way over to her, a grin stretched across his ridiculously handsome face. Slipping down onto the bed beside her, he propped himself up on his elbow so that he was facing her. His fingers brushed her cheek as he tucked a stray wisp of her long, auburn hair behind her ear from where it had escaped her up-do, his grey eyes now solemn.

“It was hard to marry me?” he asked and Lily’s heart leapt into her throat before detecting the playful undertones in his voice and relaxing. She smiled back at him, reaching a hand up to cup his strong jaw as she met his steady gaze.

“No, just hard to wait so long to do this.” With that, she bridged the gap between them and touched her lips to his. 

The sigh he made as her lips caressed her own and his arms drew her nearer was enough to make sparks of electricity rush down her spine. With much difficulty, she pulled herself from his grasp moments later and, after jumping up from the bed, practically danced over to the window, her wide, white skirts swirling around her legs. She didn’t look behind her because she knew that if she did, the sight of James looking at her so lasciviously would have her begging him to take her into his arms in mere seconds. She wanted him to, in a sense, earn her. She didn’t want to seem ‘easy’ or a ‘pushover’ when it came to sex. Their whole relationship was built on a steady routine of give and take, it wouldn't be right to just give in now.

“The city looks so beautiful tonight.” She whispered, knowing he would hear, as she stared out of the large French windows at the bright lights that formed intricate patterns across the dark silhouette of the earth. 

When his breath skimmed her ear and his arms constricted around her waist, she knew. His lips pressed against the soft, delicate, beguiling skin of her neck and she allowed her head to fall back onto his shoulder, even as her hands reached up to weave themselves into his messy black hair. A moan, his name, formed on her tongue as his lips feasted on her neck and bare shoulders. 

One of the hands on her waist had disappeared and Lily suddenly felt his fingers dancing up her spine towards the zip of her elegant, yet slightly constraining dress. She never knew that the sound of a zip as it glides, parting layers of gossamer, down her skin could be so enticing yet so sensual. The silky, flimsy material fell loosely around her as it parted and she could hardly hold back the sigh that escaped her as the many layers of taffeta and lace caressed her body as they drifted to the floor. 

James’ lips paused against her throat and she could hear his unsteady, ragged breathing as he seemed to compose himself. She could see their reflections in the moonlit glass of the window and watched as his eyes met hers and then travelled down the length of her reflection, feasting on the concoction of lace which her maid of honour had bestowed upon her only that morning as a gift. 

“You’re beautiful, Lil.” He whispered in the heady, sensuous air that surrounded them, “What have I done to deserve you?” 

Before Lily could recover her composure from the mere removal of her dress and reply, she felt the hand that had previously rested at the small of her back, where the zip had ended, travel round to the front of her body and cup one of her breasts. She could feel the heat of his palm through the thin filigree material of her lingerie and gasped at the sensation it produced. 

“James…” her voice was a gasp, a murmur, as his hand began to move across her silky skin, touching and teasing the delicate flesh. In the reflection of the glass, she could see his hooded gaze watching her reaction to his ministrations. His other hand moved up from where it rested on her stomach to cup her other breast, eliciting murmurs of pleasure from her lust swollen lips and danced his fingers lightly over her nipple. Her head fell back against his shoulder again and she closed her eyes to let the sensations wash over her. James’ lips were at her ear and his breath tickled her cheek.

“Open your eyes, Lil.” He whispered, his voice husky and erotic, “I want you to see how beautiful you are.” One of his hands moved away from her sensitive breasts and she moaned at the withdrawal only to have it turn into a gasp as the catch on her bra was flicked open and the garment tumbled to the floor, revealing her flawless ivory skin. Her breathing became more rapid as she anticipated the return of his second hand to her neglected breast but what happened next had her eyes leaping to his in astonishment. Instead of returning his hand to partner the other, it instead journeyed the length of her body and Lily gasped as his fingers settled on her most intimate part.

“Oh God, James!” she could barely breathe while; even through the material encasing her, she could feel the heat of his fingers against her as they started to move. 

She didn’t realise what this was doing to him until she heard his moan humming along her skin, its vibrations sending shivers right to her core. Her breath caught in her throat as his thumbs hooked into the waistband of her knickers and tugged them off her hips, letting them fall to the floor, joining the pool of her beautiful white gown. His fingers then returned to his task and she brought her hand down from where it was fisted in his hair to cup his cheek and draw his mouth towards hers. As their lips met, his fingers dipped into her centre and she groaned, the sound caught in his mouth as their tongues danced in erogenous fervour. One by one, two more fingers insinuated themselves into her and she felt her knees grow weak. Her eyes slid shut and pleasure washed over her like a tidal wave.

“God!” she cried out, separating their mouths as the pleasure inside her built to a climax and then released. She collapsed against his body, panting heavily as he withdrew his fingers and rotated her towards him so that their bodies faced each other. 

James was still fully clothed so Lily, after stepping out of the ring of her dress, led him over to the bed, pushing him down onto the soft coverlet. She watched his eyes light up as she straddled his waist, feeling the pool of lust in the pit of her stomach begin to build again. Bending down, she latched onto his mouth in a fiery kiss and deftly began to slip his jacket off and undo the buttons of his waistcoat. Thankfully, he had removed his bow-tie before this had started so she was free to begin the long descent down his shirt, revealing his smooth hairless chest as she did. 

It was only when she had peeled the shirt off his shoulders and thrown it away from them, that she was really able to comprehend the fact that, as of today, he was all hers. That thought alone had her stomach jumping and her mouth curved into a wolfish grin. She bent her body down, so that the tips of her breasts brushed against his chest and watched as his eyes took on a dangerous sheen.

“Lil, you’re killing me. You know that?” He moaned as she brushed her lips against his and then climbed off his body, settling beside him so that she was better situated to undo the zip on his tuxedo trousers.

“I do hope not.” She teased, “I’ve only been married to you for a couple of hours.” He grinned at that, but then his grin turned into a moan as she inadvertently brushed the tent that was forming in his boxers. 

Ignoring the effect that motion had on her new husband, Lily busied herself with pulling his trousers down his legs and then discarding them on the floor somewhere. Locking eyes with James before continuing, Lily could see the desperation building inside of him, getting stronger each second that she didn’t touch him. She reached towards his boxers, seeing his eyes light up, and then moved away again. She could see his anticipation in the quickness of his breath and the way he seemed to be restraining himself from grabbing her and consummating their marriage in a passionate fervour, as opposed to the way in which she was aiming for. Straddling his waist again, she moved down slightly so that they touched. She heard his breath hiss out of his lungs as his eyes darted up to lock gazes with hers.

“Lil…” She didn’t look away, but shifted slightly from where she sat and saw his expression change and his eyes darken even more in desire. 

Edging his boxers down his hips slowly, teasingly, she watched his face, loving the power she had over him in that very moment. Grinning, she pressed a chaste kiss to his lips before taking him in her hand. The gasp that came from his lips only fuelled her lust and she watched his eyes flutter up to lock with hers. Moving her hand slowly up and down his length, she increased her speed fractionally and saw his knuckles go white as he gripped the sheet beneath him. Licking her lips to lubricate them, she bent her head down and took him in her mouth. The ensuing moans from his lips made her shiver with pleasure; with satisfaction that she was able to undo his composure, just as he done to her.

“Lil… Lil… don’t…” he moaned, between panting breaths, and she looked up, her eyes darkened with lust. Cocking an eyebrow questioningly, she continued her mission. 

She knew what would happen when he let go – she was experienced with sex, just as she knew he was. They’d spent days in bed together before, calling in sick to work just to spend more time with one another. This was one of the few things they hadn’t attempted but she knew how it would be, knew what he was trying to warn her about. Smiling, she released him for a moment and glanced up at her husband. A sheen of sweat coated his skin, just as it did on hers, making them glisten. His eyes met hers and she grinned. 

“I love you, James.” She whispered and he nodded back, eyes burning with lust. Lowering her head to press her lips against his again, she could barely contain a squeak of shock when he flipped them over so that she was on her back. Pressing her hands his toned stomach, she then edged them up to wind around his neck, hearing his growl of desire.

“God, you have no idea how much I love you.” He whispered huskily through their ragged breathing, and connected their lips again, their tongues tangling together fervently.

“James, James…” she panted as he fastened his lips to her neck, “James, now, now. Please!” Chuckling slightly, he barely hesitated before placing his hands on her hips and holding them still as he lowered himself to her. Feeling him brush her entrance sent Lily crazy. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him down into her, moaning as he entered her.

“Yes… yes…” she groaned as she wrapped her legs around his waist and urged him to move. Her eyes fluttered shut as he began to rock them gently and all she could hear was their ragged pants and the sound of flesh on flesh as they collided. Feathering kisses down his neck, she could feel the heat emanating from both of them; almost engulfing them in heat.

“Lil…” James’s eyes were closed but his mouth was open in a pant, “Lil… I need you to… you must…” Lil knew what he wanted but she wasn’t ready to give it to him yet, she wanted him to beg for it. Using all her strength and will-power, she pushed against him, arching her back so that she flipped them over. Now on top, she began rocking against him, feeling his hands fasten in her hair as he pulled her down for another kiss. 

“Lil… please… please… you’ve got to…” his moans became more fervent and Lil could feel heat building up inside her. She tightened her muscles slightly and heard him moan again. Drunk with power and lust for the man beneath her, Lil felt the heat within her building and let it swamp her. Crying out, she collapsed against his bare chest as his release rushed through him. Locking gazes, they both laughed.

“God,” he whispered as she rolled off him to nestle at his side, “There’s nothing better than wedding day sex, is there?”


End file.
